Gravity Falls Lost Episode: Bill Cipher's Revenge
Okay, so I love the cartoon on Disney Channel called Gravity Falls. One day, I was browsing eBay for Gravity Falls episodes, when I came across a episode I never saw before. It was titled "Bill Cipher's revenge". And the price was $1.00. So I decided to buy it. It arrived the next day. I was excited to put it in my computer, because Bill Cipher is my favorite character. I inserted the disk. I waited for it to play. When the disc played, the episode started instantly. The opening showed The Mystery Shack on fire for about a minute, then it cut to the opening theme. After the opening theme played, it cut to Mabel. The sky was bloody red. Then, Bill Cipher appeared. His eye was all black except for his pupil, which was red. Bill then killed Mabel with a double barreled shotgun. Mabel's body parts splattered everywhere. Then Bill laughed a very demonic laugh. It then cut to Grunkle Stan counting his money in his room. Bill appeared, and knocked him out with a hammer. At this point I was too scared to move. It then cut to a basement, with Stan tied down to a table. Bill appeared. He laughed a very demonic laugh, then he grabbed a chainsaw. He proceeded to cut Stan's limbs off with the chainsaw. Stan screamed in agony. Finally, Bill cut Stan's head off with the chainsaw. Bill laughed a even more demonic laugh. Then the scene changed to show Soos at a closed gas station. Soos was taking a shit. Soos was unaware that the gas station was closed. Bill appeared behind Soos with a axe. Bill then proceeded to chop Soos's head off. Blood splattered everywhere. Finally, it cut to Dipper in his room. Dipper felt like he was being watched. Bill appeared behind Dipper, then he pinned him down on his bed. Bill laughed so hard that he was crying. Bill then proceeded to cut Dipper's stomach open. Bill laughed a demonic laugh. Bill then proceeded to gut Dipper. Finally, Bill reached Dipper's heart. Bill ripped Dipper's heart out of his chest. Dipper died instantly. Bill laughed again. Bill then disappeared. Then the episode ended. My computer then crashed. I was screaming so hard. I hated Bill Cipher forever. I then took the disk, and threw it in my fireplace. So, if you ever find a disk called Bill Cipher's revenge, please, do not buy it. I got up out of my seat and went to my room. I found my favorite pony plush, since I'm a brony. I lied down on my bed. I was exhausted. In about 3:00 in the morning, I went to get something to eat. Since I lived right next to McDonald's I walked down there and got some food. When I got back home, everything felt weird. I turned on the radio, the first thing I heard was "Attention. A maniac has escaped from the mental asylum and is on the loose. He is described as having a hook for a hand, he wears a yellow jacket, and has blood all over him. If you find him, HIDE. Do not try to fight him." I freaked out. Then I heard my computer turn on by itself. I went to see what was going on. There was static. Then a yellow triangle with a eye and a top hat crawled out of the screen. It was Bill Cipher. I ran as fast as I could. He almost caught me, but I outran him. I never went back to my house again. A couple of days later, he appeared again. I'm seeing him everywhere. I have a knife to my neck. Before I kill myself I have to say this: Trust nothing or no one. Category:Gravity Falls